english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Adventure Time (2010)
Adventure Time is an American animated television series created by Pendleton Ward for Cartoon Network. The series was first previewed on March 11, 2010 and premiered on April 5, 2010. Featured Voices 'Main Cast' *Jeremy Shada - Finn *John DiMaggio - Jake 'Secondary Cast' *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Niki Yang - BMO *Tom Kenny - Ice King/Simon Petrikov 'Minor Cast' *Ako Castuera - Canyon *Al Yankovic - Banana Man *Alan Oppenheimer - Darren the Ancient Sleeper (ep84), Sun (ep84) *Alan Tudyk - Chatsberry (ep92) *Alia Shawkat - Betsy (ep93), Charlie (ep136) *Amy Sedaris - Bandit Princess (ep130) *Andres Salaff - Neddy (ep101) *Andrew Daly - Gamergate (ep90), King of Ooo, Wyatt (ep72) *Andy Merrill - James *Andy Milonakis - Bug#1 (ep82), N.E.P.T.R., Tomato (ep116) *Andy Samberg - Bear#1 (ep24), Party Pat, Rap Bear (ep77) *Anne Heche - Cherry Cream Soda *Ashley Eriksson - Music Hole (ep135) *Ashly Burch - Breezy (ep82), Bun Bun (ep131), Celina (ep93), Cheryl (ep93) *Ava Acres - Candy Girl (ep62), Candy Kids (ep80), Sunshine (ep121), Young Marceline *Aziz Ansari - DMO (ep66) *Beau Billingslea - The Moon (ep111) *Bert Youn - Lee (ep129) *Billy Brown - The Vampire King *Billy West - Erik (ep88), Goose (ep88), Mayor (ep88) *Bobcat Goldthwait - Bird#1 (ep40), Ed (ep40) *Brent Weinbach - Bass Drum (ep94) *Brett Gelman - Ring Master (ep82) *Brian Baumgartner - Georgy (ep25), Private in Movie (ep25) *Brian Doyle-Murray - Prince Huge (ep50) *Brian Posehn - Business Man#1 (ep4) *Cameron Esposito - Carroll (ep81) *Chris Isaak - Seven (ep94) *Christopher Monahan - Gumdrop Guy (ep74) *Chuck McCann - Moe *Clancy Brown - Demon Cat (ep11), Evil Guy (ep11), Narrator (ep8) *Clark Duke - Jawbreaker Guy (ep93), Justin Rockcandy (ep93) *Cloris Leachman - Old Marceline (ep53) *Cole Sanchez - DMO (ep114), Dresser (ep94), Little Dude (ep58), Martin 2 (ep99), Oinko (ep71), Party God, Receptor (ep62), Strawberry Guard (ep83) *Collin Dean - Candy Kids (ep80), Tiffany *Creed Bratton - Phlannel Boxingday (ep78) *Crispin Freeman - Turtle Prince (ep134) *Dan Mintz - TV *Dana Snyder - Magus of Life-Giving *Davey Johnson - Davey (ep56), Dragon (ep20), Xergiok *David Ferguson - Lifeguard (ep97) *Dee Bradley Baker - Angry Bird (ep6), Aquandrius (ep24), Baby Finn (ep5), Baby Fish (ep5), Baby Skeleton (ep7), Barkeep (ep99), Bellamy Bug (ep12), Bouncy Bee (ep21), Brain Beast (ep2), British Goblin (ep20), Bucket Knight (ep11), Bug Child (ep5), Candy Person#24 (ep25), Chet, Chud (ep18), Cinnamon Bun, Crabbit (ep67), Dr. Dextrose (ep21), Dragon (ep5), Eyeball Monster (ep11), Frog-Tiger Creature (ep6), Frog Knight (ep20), Giant (ep3), Gnome#1 (ep3), Goblin Slave#1 (ep20), Golem (ep24), Honey Bunny (ep21), Horse (ep7), Hot Dog Knight#5 (ep24), Ice Guy (ep5), Jelly Monster (ep11), Jeremy (ep6), Jiggler (ep3), Large Monster (ep25), Mama (ep3), Marauder#6 (ep5), Monster (ep12), Mother Varmint (ep102), Mr. Creampuff (ep1), Mr. Cupcake, Mushroom Magistrate (ep20), Novice (ep6), Old Man Gut Grinder (ep13), Party God (ep17), Piglets (ep20), Rock Golem (ep7), Royal Speaker (ep20), Shadow (ep6), Sheriff (ep10), Simon (ep17), Sleepy Sam (ep21), Soft Person#3 (ep13), Student Worm#3 (ep21), Taddle (ep18), Tree Zombies (ep2), Varmints (ep102), Wall of Flesh (ep2), Why-Wolf#1 (ep10), Worm (ep6) *Donald Faison - Marshall Lee (ep55), Princess Cookie (ep46) *Donald Glover - Marshall Lee (ep134) *Duncan Trussell - Ron James (ep85) *Elle Newlands - Buttersotch Butler (ep134) *Emo Philips - Cuber *Eric Bauza - Tromo (ep53) *Erik Estrada - Court Giant (ep6), King Worm *Ethan Maher - Sweet P *Fred Stoller - Roy (ep129) *Fred Tatasciore - Manish Man (ep3) *George Takei - Ricardio *Ghostshrimp - Head#2 (ep7), Phil (ep7), Wizard (ep7) *Gillian Jacobs - Margles (ep98) *Grey DeLisle - Breakfast Princess (ep81), Ice Queen, Peanut Princess (ep81) *Hannibal Buress - Flame Prince (ep134) *Henry Linehan - Stormo (ep44) *Henry Rollins - Bob Rainicorn, Cookie Man (ep3) *Hynden Walch - Bonnie (ep101), Candy Person#102a (ep25), Celina (ep22), Drinking Villager (ep106), Gumdrop Lass#1 (ep3), Nymph#1 (ep17), Princess Monster Wife (ep44), Woman's Voice (ep123), Woman in Movie (ep23) *Isabella Acres - Caterpillar#1 (ep80), Ellen (ep80), Young Princess Bubblegum *Isabelle Fuhrman - Shoko (ep69) *Jack Pendarvis - Dirt Beer Guy (ep103), Root Beer Guy *Jackie Buscarino - Cute King (ep27), Eclair Boy (ep1), Gumdrop Lass#1 (ep22), Susan Strong *James Baxter - James Baxter (ep62) *James Kyson - Big Destiny (ep53), Trami (ep53) *James Urbaniak - Leaf Beard (ep84), Rat King (ep84), Vice President Porpoise (ep117) *Janet Klein - Tuber (ep96) *Jeff Bennett - Bird (ep15), Choose Goose, Knight#1 (ep15), Student Worm#1 (ep21), Wizard of Grassy Mountain (ep75) *Jenny Slate - Huntress Wizard (ep124) *Jeremy Shada - Baby Bird (ep16), Bagelman (ep7), Beaver (ep22), Bird Babies (ep84), Business Man#2 (ep4), Cosmic Owl (ep2), Crystal Guardian Finn (ep2), Cyclops (ep7), Fat Man (ep5), Finn Sword (ep130), Gorflax (ep9), Guy#2 (ep7), Ice Cream Man (ep1), Ice Finn (ep122), Lady Slug (ep16), Lil Turtle P (ep55), Mini Queen (ep13), Mushroom (ep5), Nurse (ep18), Princess Beautiful (ep19), Simon (ep19), Snake (ep12), Snow Monster#3 (ep2), Soft Person#6 (ep13), Spiky Guard#1 (ep13), Squirrel (ep10), Squirrel (ep62), Tree Man (ep9) *Jessica Bogart - Ricky's Mom (ep61) *Jessica DiCicco - Fire Guy (ep69), Flame Princess *Jill Talley - Hug Wolf (ep43), Maja *Jim Cummings - Matthew (ep91), Owl (ep54), Pete Sasafrass (ep65), Petey the Pizza Boy (ep65) *John DiMaggio - Alarm (ep13), Alien (ep79), Alligator (ep22), Armadillo (ep116), Banana Guard (ep118), Banana Guard (ep121), Banana Guard#1 (ep111), Big Fire Guard (ep69), Big Guy (ep7), Boy Bear (ep9), Business Man#3 (ep4), Candy Conductor (ep23), Crab Demon (ep71), Crossbow Guy (ep7), Crystal Guardian Jake (ep2), Dimple Plant Monster (ep11), Eclair Boy (ep1), Fat Peanut Bird (ep10), Fire Newt (ep8), Fluffy Creature#1 (ep4), Food Boy (ep94), Game (ep21), Glasses (ep1), Halt (ep22), Ice Toad (ep8), Jake 20 (ep136), Jermain (ep17), Knight#2 (ep15), Lil Xergiok (ep55), Monster (ep24), Muscle Princess, Oculus (ep12), Ogre (ep10), Old Wizard#2 (ep6), Reaper (ep6), Rock Person#3 (ep18), Rump#2 (ep9), Skeleton#1 (ep22), Snorlock (ep16), Snow Bear (ep67), Snowball (ep9), Soul Eater (ep12), Spiky Guard#2 (ep13), Subconscious Jake (ep7), Terry (ep106), Troll (ep12), Two-Headed Monster Head#1 (ep9), Why-Wolf#2 (ep10), Wolf (ep23), Worm (ep2) *John Hodgman - Elder Plops (ep70) *John Kassir - Cloud Groom (ep6), Snow Monster#1 (ep2), Snow Monster#2 (ep2) *John Moschitta Jr. - Gnome#2 (ep3), Keyper (ep3) *Johnny Pemberton - Braco (ep63) *Jon Wurster - Bryce (ep95) *Jonathan Frakes - Adult Finn (ep60), Old Finn (ep71) *Jonathan Katz - The Elder (ep50) *Justin Roiland - Earl of Lemongrab, Lemonblack, Lemonhope, Lemonwhite *Kate Micucci - Bunny Mom (ep95), Chips (ep95), Wendy (ep25) *Katie Crown - Blargatha (ep70) *Kay Lenz - Bird Woman (ep96) *Keith David - Balthus (ep92), Flame King *Keith Ferguson - Candy Cane Guy (ep23), Colonel Candy Corn, Dr. Donut (ep23), Frog (ep1), Kenneth (ep86), Lenny (ep1), Prince Gumball (ep134), Ripped Lumpy (ep1) *Kent Osborne - Boney (ep58), Crystal Gatekeeper#7 (ep17), Gary (ep121), Goblin Bro (ep20), Goblin Slave#2 (ep20), Gumdrop (ep23), Guy#1 (ep7), Head#1 (ep7), Hot Dog Knight#4 (ep24), Joshua, Kent Goblin (ep20), Marshmallow (ep23), Secretary Octopus (ep117), Toad (ep5), Turtle (ep7) *Kerri Kenney-Silver - Girl Bear (ep9), Hatchling (ep7), Mermaid Queen (ep7), Old Lady Princess (ep9), Swan (ep9) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dog House (ep10), Donny (ep10), Male Computer Voice (ep119), Storm (ep119) *Kristen Schaal - Jake Jr. *Kumail Nanjiani - Prismo *Kyla Rae Kowalewski - Me-Mow *Kyle Kinane - Cloud Dance *Laura Silverman - Ethel Rainicorn *Lauren Lapkus - Patience (ep133) *Levar Burton - Bubble (ep61) *Lena Dunham - Betty *Lennon Parham - Dr. Gross (ep137) *Lou Ferrigno - Billy *Lucy Lawless - General Tarsal (ep90) *M. Emmet Walsh - Cosmic Owl *Madeleine Martin - Fionna *Mandy Siegfried - Adult Moby (ep60), Roselinen (ep60) *Marc Evan Jackson - Kim Kil Whan (ep85), Mr. F (ep85) *Marc Maron - Squirrel (ep54) *Maria Bamford - Angel (ep11), Bear#2 (ep24), Bear#3 (ep24), Big Old Lady (ep3), Bug Mom (ep5), Butterfly (ep18), Candy Corn Girl (ep1), Chocoberry, Creature#4 (ep4), Crown (ep12), Cubby (ep24), Cube Person#2 (ep13), Dr. Ice Cream, Duchess of Nuts (ep10), Emerald Princess (ep82), Engagement Ring Princess (ep15), Fine Lady (ep13), Fluffy Creature#3 (ep4), Ghost Princess (ep39), Girl Snail#1 (ep16), Girl Snail#3 (ep16), Girl Snail#4 (ep16), Goblin King (ep11), Guard (ep18), Gumdrop (ep26), Gumdrop Lass#2 (ep3), Hag (ep7), Head Clown Nurse (ep66), Holo (ep18), Hot Dog Knight#1 (ep24), Hot Dog Knight#6 (ep24), Hot Dog Princess, Kim (ep9), Kim Kil Whan (ep56), Lollipop Girl (ep61), Lumpy Space King (ep83), Lumpy Space Mom (ep1), Mage (ep71), Mama (ep72), Mama Bear (ep16), Manfried, Margaret, Maria Goblin (ep20), Martha (ep5), Melissa (ep1), Mimic (ep11), Monster Lady (ep15), Mother Bird (ep16), Mrs. Duck (ep16), Mrs. Pig (ep72), Muscle Clown Nurse (ep66), Old Goblin (ep20), Old Lady Goblin (ep20), Old Woman (ep15), Poor Lady (ep13), Princess Princess Princess (ep15), Raggedy Princess, Red Faced Lollipop (ep3), Rump#1 (ep9), Sharon (ep13), Skeleton Mom (ep7), Slime Princess, Soft Person#1 (ep13), Squid (ep5), Stonesy (ep12), Suzy (ep75), Trudy (ep9), Wildberry Princess, Witch (ep7), Woman (ep15) *Marina Sirtis - Samantha (ep73) *Mark Hamill - Evil Guy (ep3), Fear Feaster, Gnome#3 (ep3), Jordan (ep77), Punchbowl (ep3), Wizard (ep8) *Mark Proksch - Johnnie (ep77) *Martin Olson - Bluebeard Marauder (ep14), Hunson Abadeer (ep14), Lord of Evil *Matt Gourley - Granny Elder (ep99), Pops Elder (ep99) *Matt Jones - Electroid (ep5), King Huge (ep94), Marauder#5 (ep5), Moutain Man (ep5) *Matthew Broderick - Dream Warrior (ep49), Spirit of the Forest (ep124) *Maurice LaMarche - Grand Master Wizard *Max Charles - Hugo (ep121), Jay (ep60), Terry (ep80) *Melany Ochoa - Strudel Princess (ep81) *Melinda Hill - Doctor Princess, Sharon (ep130) *Melissa Villasenor - Clerk (ep65), Grob (ep132), Mother (ep99), Slime Princess (ep133) *Michael Dorn - Gork (ep9), Two-Headed Monster Head#2 (ep9) *Michael J. Anderson - Gummy (ep20) *Miguel Ferrer - Death (ep22), Grod (ep79), Skeleton#2 (ep22) *Ming-Na - Finn's Mom *Minty Lewis - Erin (ep80) *Neil Patrick Harris - Prince Gumball *Niki Yang - Bee (ep128), Elanor (ep16), Football (ep105), Girl Snail#2 (ep16), Lady Rainicorn, Nymph#2 (ep17), Premie Deer (ep81), Soup Ghost (ep87) *Noah Nelson - Kee Oth (ep73) *Olivia Olson - Candy Person#39 (ep25), Cloud Bride (ep6), Fairy (ep12), Flower Marcy (ep128), Lady Dog (ep12), Marceline, Troll Wife (ep12) *Paget Brewster - Pat (ep85), Viola *Pamela Adlon - Gunther *Paul F. Tompkins - Furnius (ep51), SMO 2 (ep66), SMO Captain (ep66) *Paul Reubens - Dancing Bug (ep17), Gnome (ep17) *Paul Scheer - Boss (ep69), Toronto *Paul Williams - The Hierophant *Pendleton Ward - Angel (ep26), Business Man#4 (ep4), Candy Person#20 (ep25), Corpse (ep26), Crystal Warrior#1 (ep17), Crystal Warrior#2 (ep17), Dude Goblin (ep20), Father (ep99), Forest Wizard (ep16), Ghost Princess, Goblin (ep20), Goblin Soldier#1 (ep20), Guy (ep14), Ice Cream Guy (ep26), Isp (ep52), King of Mars, Lester (ep22), Lumpy Space Prince (ep55), Lumpy Space Princess, Marauder#7 (ep5), Mrs. Yoder (ep19), Mushroom Citizen (ep20), Nerdy Alien Voice (ep5), Nightmare Rainicorn (ep5), Nipple Guy (ep13), Old Man Rainicorn (ep5), Other Mountain (ep5), Princess#2 (ep15), Princess Monster Wife (ep44), Robber Goblin (ep20), Shelby, Singer (ep6), Skull (ep22), Snow Monster#4 (ep2), The Morrow (ep22), Wizard (ep5) *Pete Browngardt - Paper Pete (ep38) *Peter Serafinowicz - Lumpy Space Prince (ep83) *Peter Stormare - Old Man (ep15), Sir Slicer (ep15) *Polly Lou Livingston - Tree Trunks *Rainn Wilson - Peace Master (ep86), Rattleballs *Randy Liedtke - Hot Dog Knight#3 (ep24), Randy (ep56) *Rebecca Romijn - The Empress *Reggie Watts - Turtle Announcer (ep136) *Rich Sommer - Grand Prix (ep136) *Riki Lindhome - Ice Cream (ep95), Island Lady (ep64), John (ep95) *Roddy Piper - Don John (ep76) *Ron Funches - The Fool *Ron Livingston - Morty Rogers (ep95) *Ron Lynch - Citizen Peanut (ep115), Mr. Pig *Ron Perlman - Snail (ep26), The Lich *Roz Ryan - Cake *Sam Marin - Gareth (ep61), Jerky Teenage Bear (ep16), Mr. Goose (ep16), Squirrel (ep16) *Shyloh Oostwald - Moby (ep60) *Stephen Root - Evacuation Man (ep92), Grimby (ep18), Martin Mertens, Tart Toter (ep18) *Steve Agee - Ancient Psychic War Elephant (ep24), Ash (ep28), Hot Dog Knight#2 (ep24), Wizard (ep28) *Steve Little - Abracadaniel, Baby Octopus (ep6), Barker (ep23), Bazooka Goblin (ep12), Bus (ep85), Cameron (ep130), Chair (ep10), Cobbler (ep13), Cube Person#1 (ep13), Duck (ep14), Duke of Nuts, Frog (ep6), Gate Guardian (ep22), Ghost (ep15), Ghost Fly (ep87), Gumball Guardian (ep26), Gumball Guardian#2 (ep1), Hair Guy (ep5), Lion Hyooman (ep22), Lyre Player (ep12), Man in Movie (ep23), Marshmallow#2 (ep22), Minstre (ep15), Nurse Poundcake, Old Lady (ep3), Old Lady (ep13), Old Soft Person#2 (ep13), Old Wizard#1 (ep6), Peppermint Butler, Princess Monster Wife (ep44), Riddle Master (ep12), Skelly (ep22), Snake (ep14), Spiky Mayor (ep13), Student Worm#2 (ep21), Swamp Giant (ep13), Turtle Princess, Zombie Candy Heart (ep1) *Susie Essman - Barb (ep40) *Tamar Stevens - Sue (ep75) *Thu Tran - AMO (ep114) *Thurop Van Orman - Kent (ep84), Tree Witch (ep18) *Tig Notaro - Comet (ep100) *Tipper Newton - Emperor (ep99), Lamp (ep94) *Toby Huss - Booboo (ep25), Commander in Movie (ep25) *Tom Gammill - The Farm (ep49) *Tom Herpich - Ant (ep16), Mr. Fox, Voice (ep120) *Tom Kenny - Balloon (ep8), Banana Guard#2 (ep111), Bank (ep10), Bartender (ep9), Brad (ep1), Bufo (ep6), Candyapple Zombie (ep1), Captain Banana (ep61), Chocolate Bar (ep74), Crunchy, Doctor Prince (ep55), Eberhardt (ep11), Evergreen (ep92), Farmer (ep10), Fire Dragon (ep14), Flambo (ep18), Fluffy Person (ep14), Glob (ep132), Gumball Guardian (ep63), Gumball Guardian (ep67), Gumball Guardian#1 (ep1), Gunter, Gunthalina (ep62), Johnny (ep121), Leonard (ep6), Lisby (ep11), Lumpy Space King (ep1), Lumpy Space Queen (ep83), Magic Man, Marshmallow#1 (ep22), Monty (ep1), Normal Man (ep132), Old Man (ep11), Orgalorg (ep100), Penguin (ep54), Penguins (ep109), Pizza Sassy (ep118), Princess#1 (ep15), Professor Worm (ep21), Rickabaugh (ep8), Rock (ep6), Sheriff (ep14), Snake Hyooman (ep22), Snowman (ep9), Starchie, Tiny Manticore, Two Bread Tom (ep107), Wee Wee (ep9), Well (ep10), Zap (ep9) *Tom Scharpling - Jermaine (ep95) *Tom Wilson - Cat Man (ep5), Coal Guy (ep5), Head Marauder *Tress MacNeille - Father (ep88), Mom (ep88), Urchin (ep88) *Tunde Adebimpe - Banana Guard#16 (ep125) *Vincenzo Rauso - Marquis of Nuts (ep10), Peanut (ep10), Tiffany (ep5) *Violet Sole Closs Farley - Penny (ep7) *Wendy Linehan - Goliad (ep44) 'Additional Voices' *Ako Castuera *Al Yankovic *Andrew Daly *Andy Merrill *Andy Milonakis *Ashly Burch *Ava Acres *Brent Weinbach *Brody Stevens *Cole Sanchez *Crispin Freeman *Dana Snyder *Davey Johnson *David Ferguson *Dee Bradley Baker *Donald Faison *Duncan Trussell *Emo Phillips *Eric Bauza *Ethan Maher *Fred Stoller *Gregg Turkington *Grey DeLisle *Howard Kremer *Hynden Walch *Jack Pendarvis *Jackie Buscarino *James Adomian *James Kyson *James Urbaniak *Jeff Bennett *Jeremy Shada *Jessica Bogart *Jessica DiCicco *Jill Talley *Jim Cummings *John DiMaggio *Jon Wurster *Jonah Ray *Justin Roiland *Katie Crown *Keith Ferguson *Kent Osborne *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kumail Nanjiani *Kyle Kinane *Laura Silverman *Lennon Parham *Lou Ferrigno *Madeleine Martin *Mandy Siegfried *Maria Bamford *Mark Hamill *Martin Olson *Maurice LaMarche *Max Charles *Melany Ochoa *Melinda Hill *Melissa Villasenor *Miguel Ferrer *Neil Patrick Harris *Niki Yang *Noah Nelson *Olivia Olson *Paul F. Tompkins *Paul Scheer *Pendleton Ward *Phil LaMarr *Polly Lou Livingston *Rainn Wilson *Randy Liedtke *Rebecca Sugar *Reggie Watts *Rich Fulcher *Ron Lynch *Ron Perlman *Sam Marin *Shyloh Oostwald *Stephen Root *Steve Agee *Steve Little *Steve Wolfhard *Tamar Stevens *Tipper Newton *Tom Gammill *Tom Herpich *Tom Kenny *Tom Scharpling *Tress MacNeille *Tunde Adebimpe Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons